Por que?
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Kabuto se preguntaba a diario, por que permanecer junto a Orochimaru?. Que le impulsaba a seguir siendo su fiel sirviente?..YAOI[OrochixKabuto]Primer Fic en ESPAÑOL de esta pareja! Oneshoot! Una oportunidad por favor n.n


**Hola hola! Soy una principiante en Naruto, asi que el fic estara basado en capitulos MUUUUUUUUUUUUY antiguos... es decir, despues de que mataron al tercero n.nU jo jo jo. Como aun soy muy ignorante perdonenme si me llego a equivocar, ojala el fic sea de su agrado n.n**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto _NO_ me pertenecen ya que de ser asi, Kakashi seria pareja de Iruka, Shikamaru tal vez estaria con Kiba/Temari, Lee con Gaara, Naruto con Sasuke, Itachi muerto, habia una familia de: Kakashi-papá, Iruka-mamá, Naruto-hijo,Sakura-hija-hermanamayor, Sasuke-cuñado de Sakura y nuero de KaxIru XD... esa idea ya la tengo, el fic esta escrito, no me copien eh ¬.¬ X3! Ahora si, el fic:**

_Por que estar junto a alguien ambicioso, cruel, malevolo, que solo sabe gritar y tratar venenosamente a la gente, mirando solo por si mismo?  
Por que estar con alguien como él?_

_Por que estar con alguien que solo mira hacia Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Por que permanecer junto a Orochimaru, Kabuto?_

Se pregunto a si mismo, abriendo los ojos, dejando ver sus orbes negras que se concentraban en el techo de su habitacion...

-Por que...?- susurro irgiendoce lentamente, sin haber podido dormir la unica hora de descanso disponible. Ya podia oir los gritos de Orochimaru. De seguro sus brazos le ardian y se negaba a beber la medicina. No le quedaba otra, al parecer, el era el unico con el que podia hablar, almenos, un poco civilizadamente.. Seria que sentia lo mismo que él? Esa inquietud?.. No, es **_IMPOSIBLE_**, Orochimaru tiene corazón de...es mas, ni corazón tiene... Solo pensaba en si mismo, solo podia sentir la lujuria y el deseo, y sin duda, nunca miraria hacia él, despues de todo, no tenia el rostro, el cabello, la piel, los ojos, el exquisito cuerpo, el sexappeal del Uchiha que parecia maravillar al Rey serpiente, como a Kabuto le gusta llamarle a su 'amo'. El solo era...él. No tenia algo especial. No tenia un cuerpo hermoso o bien formado, ni un cabello brillante o algo asi, al contrario, era opaco, un gris horrible, y su piel, no era tan hermosa, y claro, con esos lentes tan... insipidos, menos tendria sexappeal. Tal vez paresca una chica de quince, mas es la verdad... era DEMASIADO comun... Resignado,mejor se baño y vistio con rapidez, debia llegar antes de que...

-ACKKKKAAGGG!- El grito del hombre se escucho bastante, asi que el ojos negros solo suspiro. Ya habia matado al pobre hombre. Exalo resignado; movio la cabeza en negativa y se dispuso a entrar a aquel cuarto, sintiendo como latia tan fuerte su corazón... Respiro nuevamente, para calmarce,y abrio la puerta, dejandoce ver...

-ah-hahh...-respiro, algo agobiado, sin perder esa sonrisa-acabo de regresar, y ya tengo que limpiar el cuarto?...-frunce un poco el entrecejo, poniendoce algo serio- por favor, toma tu medicina...

-No necesito tu medicina inutil...!- dejo salir venenosamente el mayor, aun inalando y exalando con dificultad

-Es la medicina que yo hice..- respondio el de cabello platinado, acomodandoce los lentes, sin dejar de sonreir, mientras por dentro estaba incomodo, herido ante las palabras del pelinegro. Le habia costado un tanto conseguir las mejores yerbas para que le ayudaran a apaciguar su dolor. Habia pasado la noche en vela por acabarla rapido, y le decia aquello...

" _Y tú, como un perfecto idiota, sigues aguantandole sus caprichos a este niño mimado y corajudo que es Orochimaru, verdad, Kabuto?"_

Volvio a reprenderce mentalmente, a la vez que caminaba hacia el otro que respiraba con dificultad, admirando la palides de su piel, que contrastaba bellamente con sus cabellos tan negros como la oscuridad de la nada en el corazon de su amo... Si, era capaz de aguantarle todas sus groserias, berrinches y demas, con tan solo poder verlo...

-Deberia calmarte un poco el dolor...-Mentira, deberia calmarlo bastante, claro que, el rey serpiente, aunque no lo paresca, solo era un criajo lloron que no aguantaba lo mas minimo de dolor, o almenos asi lo veia Kabuto.

-Este ardiente dolor en mis brazos...no crei que fuera asi de doloroso- musitaba, escondiendo sus ojos tras sus cabellos. Ultimamente, le daba mas por hacer eso...

-Este es el ultimo hechizo del tercer Hokage, despues de todo...-le miro, buscando esos ojos que deseaba con una pasion y lujuria tan enloquecedora, que sentia que tarde o temprano se le hecharia encima y lo besaria, aunque claro, despues de eso, seguro pasaria al mundo de los muertos...

-callate! ya deja tus explicaciones!- levanto ligeramente el rostro, apenas mirandole. "Asi es mejor" se repitio mentalmente, apenas pensando con coherencia, debido a aquel dolor tan cruel. La verdad, la medicina si le ayudaba, y mucho, solo que se sentia muy humillado al depender de un monton de 'hiervitas'.

La conversacion siguio, hasta que acordaron ir a buscar a Tsunade a Tanzaku. Para la partida, Kabuto ayudo a Orochimaru en practicamente **_todo_**, y cuando lo digo y recalco asi, literalmente lo es. Desvestirce, bañarce, volverce a vestir, comer,ayudarle con el cabello, todo; algo que disfruto mucho el genin, en especial las tres primeras partes... Una vez hecho todo, se dispusieron a iniciar la travesia, durante la cual, no faltaron los gritos de dolor de Orochimaru...

-Calma, toma esto, anda-decia por segunda vez, con un tono calmado el buen ex-genin de Konoha, resiviendo solo insultos y un golpe en la mejilla y algunos cortes en el cuerpo,debido al chakra expulsado por el ruidoso, quedandoce totalmente quieto y en silencio, para despues,levantarce del lado de Orochimaru- ya regreso, ire por agua, eso ayudara a calmar el ardor,Orochimaru-sama...- se alejo, rapidamente, pero a la vez, lento y pasivo, procurando que el exiliado de Konoha no notace el cambio en su actitud.

"_Demasiado ,es demasiado!"_

Resongo mentalmente de nuevo,a la par que tomaba agua,para hacer creible su mentira, sintiendo su corazon retorcerce de dolor y angustia. Una vez con el agua,camino tranquilo de regreso, ya calmado, mirando hacia el cielo, rogando paciencia para lidear con las exigencias de Orochimaru y las de su propio corazon...

Algo que le sorprendio bastante, es allar al otro completamente callado,sentado,recargado en un arbol. Parecia dormir,o algo asi. Aprovecho y puso vendas en el agua fria, para luego ponerlas en los brazos de la serpiente,claro, aplicandole un unguento para disminuir el dolor.

El mayor siguio sin parecer despertar, asi que Kabuto, en ese mismo lugar instalo una especie de campamento. Se recosto a un lado, mirando el rostro del otro, se quedo dormido,y como desde hacia tantos años,de nuevo tubo una noche oscura,sin sueños. Corta e insipida...

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron, abriendo peresozamente sus ojos. Llevo acabo su ritual de limpieza y la de la serpiente, para seguir con su camino... alla, a donde se reunirian con Tsunade e intentariar curar el dolor de Orochimaru...

Paso lo que tenia que pasar. La oferta, la semana de espera, la demostracion de que Tsunade NO hiba a ayudarles. La batalla y la derrota con la que tuvieron que volver a la aldea del sonido...

-Maldita Tsunade!- Maldijo por...bueno, ya se le habia perdido la cuenta- Perdi tanto tiempo por su culpa

-Calma, Orochimaru-sama, aun tenemos otra opcion...-se acomodo los lentes, como siempre, mirando como el mayor se sentaba en su 'trono'

-Asi es... aun tenemos a Sasuke- Y ahi hiba de nuevo. Kabuto se confubo de fruncir el ceño y maldecir mientras el rey serpiente hablaba maravillas del "mocoso", escuchandolo pacientemente...-Ah si, y gracias por lo de la batalla- dijo rapido y algo bajo el pelinegro

-eh?-Fue como haber despertado de un largo y exesivamente aburrido sueño-... a que se refiere?

-Por...llamarme cuando caia..- Se levanto- Quiero que lleven la cena a mi cuarto- y se fue sin decir mas, dejando a Kabuto confundido y... teniendo que preparar la cena.

El tiempo pasaba, y para Kabuto, todo era rutina. Curaciones, oir maravillas de Sasuke, soportar los arranques de rabia y ligeros berrinches del ojos de serpiente, hacerle de comer, etc, etc. Hasta que llego el dia, en que por fin se hizo de un cuerpo nuevo. No era el de Sasuke como el queria. No, apenas habian obtenido al criajo y Orochimaru no habia podido esperar tanto.

-Maldito Uchiha Sasuke...- Musito Kabuto, mirando el techo de su habitacion, de nuevo desperdiciando las escasas horas que tenia para dormir- Te hubiera...-Comenzo a recordar cuando quiso matarlo... Queria a Orochimaru solo para si. Eso comprendio aquel dia, en el examen Chuunin. Cuando le dijo que si queria detenerlo, debia matar a Sasuke. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que se volvia ese chico, y como cada vez, lo hiba opacando, a una velocidad impresionante. Minutos atras se consideraba el favorito de Orochimaru, luego, a escasos segundos, se veia en segundo lugar.

"_Por que soportar estar junto al rey serpiente, Kabuto?"_

-Te odio...TE ODIO- se acosto de espaldas al techo, apretujando la almohada con sus manos, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, que desde hace rato intentaba hacerce presente- Los odio...a ambos...uno por desplazarme...y.. a ti por... por... –su ceño se fruncio a forma de lamento- ...por dejarme en segundo lugar...-lentamente, sintio un pesado sueño invadirle...asi era siempre...

Podia estar con energias un segundo y al siguiente, muerto de sueño... No era normal, mas ya llevaba asi unos años asi que no le importo mucho... Esta vez, fue diferente...esta vez, soño...lentamente, como si despertara, pudia ver como era poseido y se dejaba poseer de una forma casi salvaje por su 'amo', por quien deseaba con una fuerza fuera de toda logica y cordura –ah...- gimio suavemente al sentir las caricias y como era poseido, gimiendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte, dando un respindo al momento en que las caricias y todo lo demas paro, mirando a quien lo poseia. Podia ver en sus ojos miedo, inseguridad, confusion, una mirada suplicante y algo frustrada

– Oro...chi...maru-sama...-susurro, a penas, tratando de recuperar su respiracion normal inutilmente- m-mas...-suplico. Era un sueño,no? Entonces haria lo que le viniera en gana! El otro le miro aun mas confundido, como tratando de creerce lo que oia- Es... mi sueño... haz lo que digo-El otro sonrio, y miro con algo de calidez al ojos-negros, volviendo a lo suyo, a poseerlo, mientras Kabuto, se dejaba, disfrutaba. Recivia y daba placer, por que asi debia ser. Llego al orgasmo y de nuevo, lentamente volvio a su habitual oscuridad, temiendo olvidar tan preciado sueño.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Sus orbes en vez de mirar el techo, vieron otros color dorado viendole fijamente, sintiendo unas manos apricionandole por la cintura. Inmediatamente le reconocio

-Orochimaru...sama...- musito, sorprendido de que estuviese en su misma cama...y tan cerca...desnudo junto a él que tambien estaba sin ropa. Tal pensamiento hizo que la sangre se le fuese a la cabeza, mas se controlo, no queria parecer señorita frente al mayor. Un segundo... Entonces, el sueño habia sido una realidad... acaso esa era la explicacion para...

-Asi es...-dijo Orochimaru, como leyendo la mente de Kabuto- La pesadez y las noches sin sueños fueron por mi causa... –Sonrio como suele hacerlo. Malevolo, picaro, lujurioso... Y eso amaba Kabuto de él. Le devolvio la sonrisa con una de las suyas.

"_Y si solo fue lujuria y divercion?"_

Y de nuevo su felicidad se hiba por el caño. Lo amaria? Temia preguntar, mas no se dejaria ser utilizado como jugete sexual de Orochimaru...tan facilmente...

-Lujuria,deseo,divercion...es por eso que hizo esto?-le pregunto serio, viendo como la sonrisa del oji-dorados se desvanecia, poniendoce serio-... si es.. por eso...-temio lo peor

-Te amo. No se como o cuando. No soy experto en estas cosas, simplemente es lo que se- Sonrio, esta vez, solo con deseo y esa misteriosa y fria calidez. Con eso le habia despejado toda duda. Era feliz otra vez. No necesitaba mas. Ni flores, ni declaraciones romanticas a la luz de la luna, ni una 'primera vez' con velas y todas esas cosas cursis. Esas 2 palabras le daban la felicidad que habia necesitado todo ese tiempo de su vida.

-Yo tambien...-Susurro Kabuto, satisfecho,sabiendoce el mas importante, en un puesto que Sasuke jamas le robaria

-Me parece perfecto – sin perder tiempo,se posiciono encima del otro, relamiendoce los labios- Te reparare todas esas noches de pasion que te hice olvidar...

Kabuto no contesto, solo sonrio al rey serpiente que de nuevo se avalanzaba sobre de él y lo poseia otra vez...

"_Por que permanecer junto a él?_

_Por que soy presa del rey serpiente"_

Ah, gomen gomen, no me pude resistir, AMO esta pareja. Ju Ju, pronto subire un One-shoot de ellos de nuevo! Por si les gusta la parejita! Si les gusta, aplasten alla al botoncito pa los reviews XD sino... pues hagan lo que les de la gana, alcabo ni me enterare, jajaja. Gracias por leer! n.n


End file.
